Escape the Crowd
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: When Shawn solves a case, he gets so popular that the paparazzi start to follow him and Gus everywhere! How will they get away? Just a silly little oneshot.


**Hey, guys. So, this is a one-shot based on the lyrics to the song Escape by the Newboys. :)**

* * *

Shawn was being carried out of the stadium. He had just closed a very big case that cleared the head coach of murder. Gus was following not that close behind. He was walking.

"Shawn, you are doing it again." Gus could be heard over all the cheers of the crowd.

The team put Shawn down so that he could talk with Gus, "What do you mean, Gus? I'm famous, people love me. You're gonna have to get used to it buddy, this is only the beginning."  
"This is getting really out of hand. I don't think it's a good thing. Sure, being on the front page of the paper is one thing, but wait until the paparazzi start following us everywhere!"  
"Gus, everything's gonna be fine. I've got this. This will probably only last for an hour or two. Don't worry, people won't follow you around and watch you sleep like a baby."  
"Hey, sorry, don't mean to interrupt, wait, yes I do." Lassiter cut in, "Spencer, a word."  
He took Shawn over to the side where no one could hear the conversation. "How in the heck did you solve this case?"  
"Lassie? What? You seem different. Must be that new haircut, wait, the tie."  
"Save it, Spencer, answer me."  
"Answer what?"  
"You know what." Lassiter said through his teeth.  
"Okay, okay. Chill, the spirits came to me in a vision, telling me that the gear, didn't belong to him, it belonged to Eric."  
"You expect me to believe that?" Lassiter said.  
"Yes, quite frankly, I do. Because, I can see things with my third eye. It's a gift that I use to help solve cases, though, some visions can be-"  
"That's enough! I don't care about that psychic garbage. Something I just can't figure out, is how you can be so smart, yet so stupid." He said, and walked away.  
"Wait, whoa, whoa, Lassie! If that was an insult, it wasn't insulting! Rather inspiring! Could you say it again?" Shawn yelled after him.  
Lassiter looked back at him with an annoyed look on his face, but kept walking away.

At about 5pm that night, Shawn and Gus were sharing a Hawaiian pizza in the Psych office.  
"Wow, those cameras sure do give off a lot of light, look at all the light in this room. I wonder-" Shawn said.  
"Shawn, don't say it. I've told you this before. Now, you said, these guys were going to leave, if they were, why are they still here?" Gus said.  
"I don't know, maybe you should tell them to go away?"  
"Oh no, no way, you got us into this mess. You're telling them to go."  
Shawn sighed, "Fine."  
He put his piece of pizza down, and got up and went to tell those people to leave.  
The light was crazy. It was dark out, so that added to the brightness the cameras were giving of.  
"Hey! Don't you have enough pictures?" Shawn told them all.  
"Never!" Some guy shouted from the crowd.  
"How 'bout, I make a deal with all of you. If you all leave, I'll make a speech. It will be like an interview, only no questions. Well, maybe a few questions."  
The crowd started cheering.  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Shawn stood on top of the nearby bench so that he was higher than everyone.  
"Okay, where to start." He said.  
"I know!" The same guy from before said, "Tell us-"  
"Why I have fabulous hair?"  
"Yes, actually, how did you know?"  
Shawn put his hand to his temple.  
"Oh, right." The guy smiled before lifting his camera to snap another picture of Shawn.  
Shawn continued his speech, "Well, my friends, this hair doesn't come naturally it takes a lot of work. You got to know how much shampoo to use, conditioner. Correct amount of hair gel."  
Gus burst out of the office, turned his head and saw what Shawn was doing, "Shawn!"  
The paparazzi turned their attention to Gus.  
Gus ignored them all, he went to Shawn, and grabbed him from the top of the bench, "Shawn. They're still here!"  
"Yeah, they agreed that if I did this, they would go."  
"Uh, actually we didn't agree to anything." Another guy said. All of them nodded their heads in unison.  
"That's creepy." Shawn said.  
"Shawn, find some way out of this!"  
"I'll find a way, Gus."

"I'm going to go home, now. " Shawn said, "I need some sleep after a long day of being a hero."  
"No! Shawn! You can't!" Gus said, immediately jumping off the couch in the office.  
"And just why not?" Shawn said, "Gus, we've been here for hours."  
"Those guys will know where you live!" Gus said.  
"Oh, good point. Uh, so, are we supposed to sleep? Here?"  
"I guess. What do those people want? They probably have thousands of photos of us watching Magnum P.I.."  
"Gus, they probably wanted to show the world our taste in entertainment. That is never a problem."  
"Okay, sure. But how do you explain-"  
"I have a plan. At about three in the morning, if they're still here, we break out the back way and escape."  
"Great plan. What do we do in the mean time?"  
"Watch more Magnum?" Shawn asked.  
"Ah, okay. That never gets old." Gus replied with a smile  
"You know that's right." Shawn said, smiling back.

"Gus? Did you make it?" Shawn asked Gus over the phone. Shawn had reached his apartment safely without being followed, now, he had to make sure Gus got home okay, too.  
"Yeah, I got home. You?"  
"Yep. Goodnight."  
"Night, Shawn." Gus said and hung up.  
"YES!" Shawn yelled after he hung up the phone, he started to do a little dance, "Paparazzi, you'll never take me alive! I'll always escape! Phew, that was a work out." He said and got into bed and went to sleep. He dreamed about sliding down a rainbow with Juliet, and Gus riding a unicorn.


End file.
